Angelwing
The Angelwing was the flagship of Captain Marcus Cromwell during the Jupiter Incident. It was recovered by a commando team during a rescue mission to Kissaki Alpha, and subsequently appropriated in order to launch a raid on Kissaki Beta, which was in orbit near Pluto. Ships would normally require about 4 years, but the usage of the Angelwing's onboard IP (interplanetary drive) cut travel time drastically to a few weeks. Nexus: The Jupiter Incident Description Cruiser class ship equipped with high energy shields and weapon systems. It is of alien origin and possesses a regeneration ability. Abilities The Angelwing was capable of assimilating technology, and had a limited regeneration capability. It also had a hadron shield equipped by default, as well as fusion engines. The latter two could later be replaced with more powerful shields and engines. Specs: Length: 855 m Hardpoints: 12 Hangar Bay Capacity: 16 History The Angelwing is named after the Kissaki AI, Tenshi, Angel in English. It was first encountered by commandos dispatched from the Stiletto, Marcus' original command ship and first ship of the Stiletto class. After rescuing survivors from the surrounding areas as well as destroying a derelict ship that opened fire on them, the Stiletto disabling the automated platforms surrounding the Alpha research station, the commandos were dispatched to recover any survivors and data relevant to the research going on. Instead, they found the Angelwing. Under Marcus' orders, the commandos siezed the ship, and departed along with the Stiletto. The Angelwing was the objective of a Kissaki raid on the Sunflower station, either destroying or recapturing the alien vessel. As it was not yet armed, its participation in the battle was minimal at best. Following investigations into the capabilities of the Angelwing, it was determined that it could be used by humans, and Marcus was ordered to use the Angelwing to conduct a raid on the Beta station. The Beta station was near Pluto, which meant that on normal chemical engines, it would take 4 years for a ship to reach Beta. But the Angelwing's '''IP drive enabled it to make the journey in several weeks instead. Upon arrival, they found the Beta station damaged, surrounded by wreckage and its platforms disabled. They also found an alien object and a wormhole that was found to be the same wormhole that originally collapsed around Mars. However, when sending his commandos in, the internal defense systems came online and slaughtered the commandos. Soon after, the alien object and the platforms came online and opened fire on the Angelwing, destroying its IP drive and heavily damaging it. At this point, Tenshi revealed herself and activated the Angelwings shield generator, ''and told Marcus to escape into the wormhole. With no other choice, the ''Angelwing ''plunged into the unknown. The wormhole led to Noah colony space. As it seemed, the Noah disaster was in fact a success. Immediately, the ship and its crew found themselves locked in a struggle against a Raptor group. The Angelwing helped defend a convoy, participated in the rescue mission for one of the freighters which was captured, and was also pivotal in the assault and destruction of the Raptor base, assuming control of the fleet after the flagship was incapacitated. In the meantime the Angelwing also visited Earth, only to find a very weird situation. The people on the planet didn't seem to notice anything, but almost any and all space ships and stations had their crews killed. The Angelwing helped in the rescue of a survivor onboard the Razor and a group of scientists onboard a space station, also getting a first glimpse of an Entity Orb, the "Black Moon". However, due to Vardrag paranoia, all traffic to Earth was interdicted. The ship then found itself fighting in the Gorg-Vardrag war. Its most important deployments were those at Titan and Theta stations, with notable mentions also being the siege of Avalon station and the peace talks with the Gorg reigning clan. The Angelwing became part of a Fast Response Group, along with the destroyers Brutus and Sparta and the cruiser Avalanche. Inside Ragrah territory, they discovered a heavily energy-drained mechanoid. However, they were attacked by a group of gorg ships, and in the fight that ensued, the mechanoid escaped. They found it again later, this time fully drained. The cause for these events have been found to be the Locusts, an organic space-faring race, whose weapons could disable mechanoids. On the other hand, they presented a dire threat towards the Ghosts. The Angelwing and its group found and killed the locust queen, and informations gathered from the encounters with this race were used to create the energy skeeter and eventually the Anti-Mechanoid Shield. On the other front, the mechanoids managed to slip past the Vardrag defenses, and despite all eforts attacked and captured, or should it be said integrated, the Vardrag homeworld of Chakris. However, this was a wake up call for the Vardrags, and soon an alliance between the Noahans, the Vardrags and Gorgs was formed, and a huge fleet was sent back to the Solar System with the Angelwing leading it. Near the entry gate at Pluto they tested the AM shield, which functioned perfectly. However, a smaller Entity Orb disabled a couple of such shields and captured the fleets that were under their protection. The Angelwing and her accompanying ships destroyed the Orb and continued to Earth. There, Angel was sent to battle the Entity through a relay station, while the rest of the fleet battled endless waves of mechanoid infested ships. Finally, after a long and hard battle the Entity left Earth. The Angelwing followed it inside the Nexus, where it helped Tenshi to overpower the Entity by locking down the gates through which it gained energy, thus allowing Angel to win and destroy it. Category:Nexus Ships Category:Canon Nexus Ships